


(Promised Anywhere That I Go) Take You With Me

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Break Up, Canon Het Relationship, Explicit Language, F/F, Running Away, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5417729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once Katherine turns into a vampire, Rebekah starts planning forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Promised Anywhere That I Go) Take You With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [femslash100 drabbletag](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1434218.html) prompt 'eternity'. Title from Damn You by Lana Del Rey.

Rebekah closed the door behind her, tentatively locking it although she knew it would only keep the humans out. This was it, this was her chance, _their_ chance to get away.

She closed her fist around her necklace, pacing, waiting for her. She’d told her what to do. The first few hours went by and Rebekah didn’t think anything of it but when night fell, Rebekah started to worry. What if she’d been caught? What if she hadn’t run fast enough? What if the wound was too deep? What if Rose had betrayed her? She sat down hopelessly, crying out all the what-ifs that haunted every relationship she’d ever tried to have.

When morning rose again, she woke with start, feeling eyes on her. She turned, fangs bared, ready for a fight but she subdued herself again when she saw Elijah sitting in the darkened corner.

“She’s gone, Rebekah.”

“What?” Rebekah said, feigning ignorance until Elijah inclined his head at her bag. “She hasn’t. Not without me. I promised her eternity.”

“So did I, sister. So did Niklaus. We all did.”

Rebekah opened her mouth, about to tell him that was all a lie with them but what she had was real before the cold realization settled on her too.

“She tricked us all, the little bitch.” Rebekah growled. “I’ll kill her; I’ll rip her bloody heart out!”

“We will have to find her first,” Elijah reminded her.

“Well, I did promise her an eternity, didn’t I?” Rebekah said coldly.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
